


Marital Bliss

by askarella



Series: Trigon the Mobster [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Riding, aggressive much?, love/lust at first sight, parellels with comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at a charity ball for her Church. She was young and demure and untouched- though her eyes burnt with an untamed fire. Trigon knew she was the perfect choice for his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Bliss

They met at a charity ball for her Church. She was young and demure and untouched- though her eyes burnt with an untamed fire. Trigon knew she was the perfect choice for his wife.

Being a mob boss meant that you needed a wife or mistress who was beautiful- but dangerously so. She needed to be able to charm socialites and gut underlings who disobeyed.

And when Trigon looked at the tall girl with her curvaceous body and sapphire eyes and midnight blue dress, he saw perfection- he saw true potential for love and companionship and maybe even family. His determination to make her his only hardened when she approached him first.

"I know who you are." She said in a surprisingly throaty voice. "My parents talk about you, about how much they hate you... so when I saw you staring at me, I had to know- could you take me away from them?"

He stepped back half of a step, for this had not been what he was expecting- nay, this was much better, because now it was her idea. Trigon nodded and smiled at her. "I can, my Angel- though I must know your name if I am to rescue you."

She laughed a halting laugh, the laugh of someone not used to laughing freely. "I am Angela, Mister Terrible, Angela Roth." She smiled at him, happy that her heels made her around his height. "So now you may rescue me..."

Not another word passed her lips before he was kissing them hard and she was throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Ten minutes later they were in his limo, kissing furiously with her in his lap and her white lace panties discarded on the floor as he fingered her as though the act would save his life and redeem it too. She convulsed with wild abandon when she climaxed on his fingers and he bit her taut nipple through the fabric of her dress.

His long red hair came out of its white ribbon when she clenched her fists in his hair, but he could not bring himself to care much- after all, who could complain with a lap full of horny virgin? He certainly could not, and he used his free hand to free his erection once she calmed. Trigon was content to simply bring himself to completion, but his Angel looked at him with wild eyes. 

"Don't you fucking dare" She growled, swatting his hand away. "Fuck me, Mister Terrible... fuck me like you mean it."

And he did- he fucked her hard and long and maybe a bit too rough, but she screamed and bit him through the fabric of his tux so hard that he bled and liked it. He came inside of her, not caring about possible consequences- he wanted this woman more than anything he had ever wanted in the history of his life- and he would have her. Hell, if he needed to, he'd give her a kid just so that she would not leave him.

When the got to Trigon's home, she was passed out from post-cloital bliss and possibly exhaustion. He carried her to his room and climbed in beside her. They were married in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as Underage because Arella/Angela is 17  
> Please comment if you like it/ have any questions!


End file.
